Pixel (film)
(Name Removed) is a movie made by Pixelated Studios it is the first entry in the Pixelation Cinematic Universe series. It is also a reboot of The PixelFox Movie series formerly made by Hidden Zach a company now owned by Pixelated Studios. Plot In search of his father's last wishes Pixel goes to his father's childhood home but ends up finding the hidden city of LMMCU. Now it's up to Pixel to save his new friends and possibly the entire world from the warmongers known as the LMB. Full Plot The movie starts out with Fandom Riot Police busting down a door. Miles and Benny start throwing things in bags while Toa stands guard telling them that they need to get out. Toa fires his bolt pistols into the guards killing them. Miles and Benny climb out the window of the apartment complex and start to run but they get swarmed by Fandom officers. Toa jumps down to save Benny and Miles telling them to get out of there and find Neo. Toa gets gunned down immediately as Captain of the Riot Squad, Aidan Quinn arrests them. About 2 years later Pixel a young teenager from Smashpedia arrives at Brickipedia to visit his father’s old home. Pixel arrives in a hovercraft and sees the ruined city of Brickipedia. Pixel looks around and eventually sees a guy scavenging for parts. Pixel runs up to him but the guy tries to shoot him with a stun gun. Pixel dodges and asks why he shot him. The guy introduces himself as Neo and tells Pixel about the civil war and how nobody has been here for a long time. Pixel asks why the war happened. Neo tells him about how Toa died after he and 2 other users opposed fandom. Neo tells him that he should leave but Pixel refuses. Neo shrugs it off and goes on his laptop. Pixel goes to his father’s home where he steps on some weak floorboards and falls in. Pixel wakes up in a tunnel with someone standing over him. Pixel gets scared and screams but the guy laughs it off and introduces himself as RGT. Pixel asks where he is and RGT tells him that he is on the cusp of a magical city known as LMMCU. RGT takes Pixel into the gates where he sees a small town. RGT introduces Pixel to the Town drunk, Trigger. Trigger falls over in a drunken daze. RGT also introduces Pixel to the head of the guard Nerd. Nerd welcomes him into the town. But somebody goes up to RGT, the founder of the LMMCU, Miles. Miles welcomes Pixel to the LMMCU and tells Pixel that he can create a house for him. Miles closes his eyes as a house appears. Pixel is astounded and asks how Miles can do that. Miles tells him with practice he can do it. RGT takes Pixel to the hot spring with some girls including RGT’s sister Gala. Pixel introduces himself to Gala. Pixel sees another girl and she introduces herself as Peyton. RGT starts flirting with Peyton when Gala slaps him. Pixel and Peyton start talking. Day's pass as Pixel hangs out with RGT and Miles as they teach him how to create things just like Miles did. Pixel slowly starts getting the hang of it he also starts to develop a crush on Peyton. But one day a guard runs through the gates saying that they are under attack. The LMMCU is in panic as people start trying to teleport to other Wikis. The scene shifts to Nerd and the guards as an army of users holding flags saying LMB march up. The man at the head of the army declares this settlement LMB property. Nerd tells them to leave now. The commander tells his troops to open fire. As a barrage of bullets flies through the tunnel. The guards all fall dead as the commander introduces themselves as Brave. Nerd's blade glows green as Brave's blade glows Red as they fight. Miles tells Pixel to get to safety but Pixel refuses to create a sword for himself. The LMMCU Users engage the LMB but are quickly decimated. Meanwhile, Brave is stabbed and falls over as Nerd laughs victoriously. But suddenly Nerd is stabbed in the chest by Brave as he falls over dead. Brave laughs. Pixel sees Brave and charges at him. Brave shoots a crackle of red lightning at Pixel as he falls back. Brave laughs. RGT also goes after Brave but Brave makes a cage of Red light as Pixel falls unconscious. Pixel wakes up in the LMMCU and sees Neo along with another user. Pixel asks what happened. Neo tells him that he got corrupted so he had to heal him. The other user introduces himself as Benny. Miles comes in tells Neo that he could only find 8 users who are still alive. Neo tells Miles not to give up hope as Neo and Miles leave. Pixel asks Benny who those people are. Benny tells him that the LMMCU and the LMB have some history as Benny explains that Brickipedia and LMMCU are connected and LMB planned to take over Brickipedia but they found LMMCU as well. Pixel says that he wants to get his revenge on the LMB for what they did to LMMCU and how they took RGT. Pixel gets out of bed and sees Peyton who asks if he's okay. Pixel says he's fine. Pixel goes to Miles house and tells Miles that they need to get revenge. Miles tells him no because of how weak they are. Neo also says no because LMB is one of the most secure wikis in the world. Pixel leaves and tells Benny that there is nothing that they can do. Pixel and Benny start hanging out but one day a new user arrives named Clara which Benny instantly develops a crush on her. Neo is skeptical of Clara and so is Miles but the other girls get along fine with her. Benny decides it's time to save RGT so he asks Clara to help. Pixel and Benny decide that since Clara isn't a fully registered member of LMMCU she can get them in easily. But Trigger appears for once not being drunk telling them it's not that easy. Pixel asks how they can get in but Trigger gets drunk after chugging some booze. Pixel starts to lose hope when a little girl named Lily walks in telling them she can help. Pixel tells Lily to go home but Lily tells Pixel that she knows a guy. Pixel and Benny agree and tell her to meet them back at midnight. A montage happens where Pixel and Benny sneak around. Pixel along the way meets Trigger who agrees to help them. Lilly meets them at the edge of town with Peyton and Clara. Lilly tells them that they need to hurry as they go out the tunnel they see Neo and Miles waiting for them.Neo and Miles tell them that they can’t do this without their help. Pixel gets defensive but Miles tells them they are going to help. Pixel and Benny are overjoyed as Neo tells them that they won’t allow themselves to be pushed around by the LMB anymore. They meet at Neo's old house in Brickipedia. Neo tells them he would be able to hack into the Prison's mainframe once he got in that's why he needs Lily's friend to smuggle him in the rest of them would disguise of LMB guards while Trigger and Clara provide a distraction. Peyton, Pixel, and Benny would go and break RGT out while Miles and Lily keep guard. They agree to the plan as Lily guides the way to the LMB. The group arrives outside of the LMB where they meet I-Ninja. Lily hugs I-Ninja saying that they go way back. I-Ninja says the magic words and they enter a secret passageway.The group mugs a group of guards to disguise as them. Trigger and Clara enter the city as Trigger starts going guns blazing. This alerts the guards. Meanwhile in the LMB castle, Brave enters the castle telling a shadowed figure that they are here. The figure laughs as he gets up. The LMB Goes on lockdown telling anyone to get to the nearest building. Luckily the group is near the prison so they enter the prison. Pixel asks Lilly about how she met I-Ninja. Lilly tells him how and Pixel tells Lilly that she is a brave kid as they depart. Neo, Miles, Lilly, and I-Ninja enter the control room of the Prison knocking out the guards saying that they disabled the alarm systems. Pixel, Benny, and Peyton slowly sneak through the prison. They meet trouble when they get met by guards at the Prison block. Luckily they kill them and tell Neo to disable the Cell Block. I-Ninja steps out of the control room and tells the guards that they are here. Lily tries to stop him but I-Ninja stabs Lilly through the chest killing her. Miles charges at I-Ninja but he easily ducks. Pixel, Benny, and Peyton manage to get into the prison block just as they are about to let out RGT the alarms go off as hundreds of guards emerge. Pixel starts listening to Should I Stay Or Should I Go as he starts to gun down the guards. Benny and Peyton let out RGT as they run out of the prison block but they encounter Brave who starts fighting Benny. At the same time Trigger is easily shooting up the entire street of the LMB when Clara stabs him in the hip saying that he trusted the wrong person. Miles and I-Ninja are still brawling it out as I-Ninja defeats him.Neo tries to disable the door mechanisms as I-Ninja punches him. Neo and I-Ninja have a brawl which ends in Neo throwing I-Ninja out a window. I-Ninja swears for revenge as he falls into the city Streets. Should I Stay Or Should I Go stops playing as a shadowy figure enters the room. Pixel tries to shoot the guy but he deflects it revealing himself as Pythor founder of the LMB. Pythor shoots a purple beam of energy which Pixel is hit by. Pythor is about to kill Pixel when Benny quickly stuns Pythor. Pixel And Benny rush out of their as LMB guards chase them. They meet Peyton and RGT who are outside of the prison telling them. Neo and Miles escape out of the prison as well and they find Trigger bleeding out and critical condition. Neo and Miles regroup with Pixel, Benny, Peyton, and RGT. Miles rejoices at the sight of RGT. Pixel asks where Lilly and I-Ninja are. Miles tells Pixel that I-Ninja killed Lily. Neo quickly teleports the group out Just as Brave arrives. The group arrives in LMMCU as Miles rushes Trigger to the emergency room. Benny wonders what happened to Clara. Later that week a funeral happens for Lilly as Pixel once again swears for revenge. Peace comes over the land of LMMCU. Pixel asks out Peyton on a date which Peyton accepts. Pixel gets ready for his date when Miles calls for an emergency meeting. Miles says that the LMB has threatened to invade the LMMCU and destroy it. Everyone says that they are in including Trigger who's still wounded, Miles tells them that they are going to need lots of help. The LMMCU goes to Brickipedia where Neo convinces his friend Ahawk to help him. RGT goes to LD Wikia to convince Xstizer and Mari the admins to help. Pixel goes to Smashpedia where he gets DerpyDoodle and his friend PSI Seven to help. Trigger rallies the forces of his own Wikia the Venturian Battle Headquarters. With their forces at the ready Miles and RGT lead the LMMCU to Scald's Rock the barrier between LMB and Brickipedia. Pixel looks and sees the LMB marching across the Barron wasteland. Neo goes up to Pixel and says he found this in his father's old house. Pixel takes the pendant and puts it on his neck. Brave tells his army to fire as a barrage of bullets falls into the LMMCU's army. Miles tells the group to charge. Pixel runs in as he starts to kill LMB soldiers. Pixel realizes the only way to stop them is to get in the LMB. Miles tells Pixel that he can’t do that. Pixel tells Miles to cover him. Peyton notices this and goes after him along with Gala. While Pixel and his friends charge through RGT encounters Brave. RGT starts fighting Brave but Brave overpowers him and mortality stabs RGT through the chest. RGT manages to kill Brave as Pixel runs over to him. Pixel supports RGT up and RGT thanks Pixel for what he has done. Pixel destroys the remaining LMB soldiers who were guarding the gates of the LMB when Wikia Gunships arrive. Benny tells Pixel that he needs to hurry as they enter inside as Peyton stops him. Peyton tells Pixel to be safe as Peyton kisses him. Pixel enters the LMB with Neo and Miles. Pixel runs towards the throne room as Neo and Miles keep guard. Suddenly Clara jumps out and attacks Neo. Neo tries to shoot Clara as Miles grabs her and throws her off. Miles pins her against a wall and tries to shoot her but she quickly disappears saying that Benny created her. Pixel enters LMB castle where guards greet him. Pixel shoots them down as Pythor tells Pixel how impressed he is. Pixel charges towards Pythor as Pythor easily throws him into a wall. Pixel tries to shoot him but the bullets are crushed by him. Pythor stabs Pixel through the arm as he screams. Peyton and Gala hear him scream as they rush through the gates of the LMB. Pythor forms 2 purple whips and starts to beat him as Pixel falls to the ground helpless. Pythor pulls out his sword and is about to slice down Pixel when Peyton jumps in the way. Pixel crawls towards Peyton. Peyton tells Pixel to fight on as Pixel starts to cry a tear hits the pendant as Pixel's hands glow orange. Pixel yells and turns into a flaming fox as Pythor turns into a purple snake. Pixel throws Pythor out of the LMB. As he leaps after him. Pythor turns human as Pixel lunges towards him. Pythor turns back into a snake to avoid. Pixel shoots a beam of fire at Pythor. Pythor fires a beam of purple energy as they are both turned human. Pythor pulls out his sword as Pixel's pendant turns into a sword as they clash. Pixel swears to avenge the people who fell to the LMB. Pixel charges at Pythor fatality wounding him. The remaining LMB soldiers surrender as they retreat into the palace. Pixel faints. 1 week later Pixel is crowned a hero of the LMMCU. RGT and Trigger are making full recoveries, Neo and Miles question what Clara said to them but don't mention it. Pixel lays flowers at Peyton's grave and says that he finally avenged her. Benny goes up to Pixel asking what he is going to do now. Pixel says he will wait to see where life takes him as the movie ends. In the post-credits scene, Clara appears and tells a shadowy figure that she could not defeat the LMMCU, the Master says that he will do it himself. In the 2nd post-credits scene a guard goes up to the throne as a young boy sits on the throne. The guard confirms that the boy's father the king is dead this boy's name is Mock. In the 3rd post-credits scene Dr. Aiden Quinn is training and he looks at the portraits of the original founders of Wikia hinting Origin. Characters * Charlie Heaton as PixelFox666/Pixel * Tyrell James Williams as MilesRS677/Miles * Tom Holland as RealGameTime/RGT * Joesph Gordon Levit as BennyTheBrick3/Benny * Luke Perry as MLG_Neo_Futruist/Neo * Chloe Grace Mortez as Peyton * Sadie Sink as Lilly * Pete Davidson as Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Trigger * Skeet Ulrich as Ininjago/I-Ninja * Dane DeHaan as BraveNewRoyality/Brave * Amy Adams as GalaGamer/Gala * Reese Witherspoon as HotClara/Clara Gaymerlight * James Franco as AmazingPythor/Pythor Other Characters Include * Harrison Ford as Toa * Dacre Montgomery as Dr.Aidan Quinn * Nolan North as Nerd * Iwan Rehon as Ahawk * Tom Hiddleston as Xstizer * Victoria Justice as Mari * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Mock * ??? as ??? * Ian McKellen as Jimbo Wales Soundtrack *This soundtrack is picked out by Sky * Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones * Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash * London Calling by The Clash * La Dee Da by Foo Fighters * Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant Category:Movies Category:Pixelated Studios Category:Pixelation Cinematic Universe Category:Pixel Category:Rating Pending Category:PixelFox666